warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Battle
Prologue~ StarClan The branches of the four great oaks swayed in the wind. A dark tortoiseshell tom and a blue-gray she-cat were sitting in Fourtrees's clearing. "It is time." mewed the old she-cat. The tomcat next to her nodded. "The kit will been born. I shall send the warning to Fawnpelt." announced the tortoiseshell. "Very well, Ripplepaw." the blue-gray feline looked over Ripplepaw's shoulder to see another cat approaching. "Hello, Spottedleaf, fancy meeting you here." "Hello, Bluestar." The beautiful dappled tortoiseshell she-cat sat down beside the tom and once wise leader. "Adderkit will be visited by Hawkstar, in his dream." breathed Bluestar. How could this happen?, she thought. "He would have made a fine warrior to ThunderClan." Spottedleaf pointed out. "Can we do anything to stop this?" asked the apprentice, Ripplepaw. He had joined the ranks of StarClan not to long ago. "We can try, ''but that's the only thing we can do...for now." Bluestar looked at the young apprentice. Spottedleaf walked over to a pool. A gray tabby kit appeared. "He reminds me of Tigerstar." remarked the medicine cat. "Evil and with an ambition. Well, he will have that soon." Chapter 1~ Goldenflower Goldenflower yawned as she napped near the nursery entrance. Her sister, Featherfoot, was sleeping next to her. A yowl erupted from the clearing. Hollystar sat on HighRock. Snowsong, the latest warrior made, was sitting at the edge of HighRock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the HighRock for a Clan meeting." yowled the wise leader. Goldenflower tried to get up. She felt herself slip, getting ready to fall. Something stopped her fall. "Careful." it was Ravenfeather. The black tomcat licked her ear. "I don't want our kits injured." Goldenflower chuckled. "You should be the mother instead of me, you're the careful one!" teased the tortoiseshell queen. Ravenfeather was Goldenflower's mate. Her one true love. The two mates made their way towards the clearing. Almost all the cats were gathered there. As soon as the noise died down, Hollystar began speaking. "Today will be another successful day for ThunderClan. We will be welcoming a new queen." Goldenflower noticed some of the cats murmuring to each other in disapproval. "We already have enough queens." whispered Mosspelt. Hollystar continued. "Snowsong will be moving into the nursery. Clan meeting over." Most of the cats started to congratulate the young white she-cat. ''I wonder who the father is, ''Goldenflower wondered. She looked over at her apprentice, Mistpaw. A furious gaze crossed the young black and white apprentice's face. She glared at Snowsong with strange, blazing hatred. ''What's wrong with Mistpaw? she thought, Snowsong didn't do anything wrong. Then, Goldenflower guessed she was one of the many cats that thought there were too many queens. Although, Mistpaw didn't make such a mad face when Goldenflower ''was made a queen. "Love, has there been any problems with Mistpaw and Snowsong? I see she looks pretty mad." whispered the expecting mother to her mate. Ravenfeather placed his golden eyes on Mistpaw. "Well, not that I've heard." Snowsong appeared from the sea of cats and padded towards Goldenflower. "Hey, Goldenflower. I guess we'll be denmates for the next few moons." the white she-cat's blue eyes seemed nervous and scared. A brief sent of fear roused from her. "Come on, I'll show you were you will be sleeping." "If you don't mind, I'd like to sleep in a nest next to yours." Goldenflower nodded. "First time mothers must stay together. By the way, who's the father?" Goldenflower was curious to know. She had been nosey about fathers since she became a queen herself. Snowsong seemed to tense. The newly-made queen trotted of and ignored the question. Goldenflower shrugged and slowly made her way to the bramble nursery, Ravenfeather keeping step with her. Chapter 2~ Goldenflower Goldenflower was sharing tongues with Snowsong. She had been made a queen today. Goldenflower laid her head down on her paws. She noticed Sandpool and Firefur near the fresh-kill pile, sharing tongues. The two young warriors have been inseparable since they were made warriors. ''They must be mates, ''thought the curious tortoiseshell. Her light green eyes glanced at Mistpaw. The black and white apprentice was acting strange since Snowsong became a queen. "Are you okay?" asked Snowsong. "Yes, fine." Goldenflower resumed sharing tongues with Snowsong. When finished, Goldenflower noticed Firefur leaving the camp alone. Not even Sandpool was with him. ''Where is he off to now? The queen kept gazing at the gorse tunnel. Firefur didn't come back. She shook her head and went inside the bramble nursery and lay down on her moss bed. She went straight to sleep. When Goldenflower woke up, it was sunset. Ravenfeather broke into the nursery. "Firefur's dead!" he yowled. Snowsong, the only other queen there, sprang. Firefur was dead! Goldenflower didn't even bother to get up cautiously. She just sprang up from her nest, and ran towards the clearing. In the middle, lay a limp body. Firefur's body. Scratch marks covered his fur, his face was unbelievable. Goldenflower had never seen anything like it. His face was tattered and bloody. His ear was ripped off, and one of his eyes were gone. "It can't be!!!" yowled Sandpool. The pale ginger she-cat was whimpering, crying. The she-cat looked down at Firefur, his flame colored pelt covered in blood. "He said he was going hunting, he said he would be back!" "We found him four fox-lengths away from the ShadowClan border." reported Ravenfeather. "Whoever did this shall pay. But tonight we shall grief for Firefur's loss." mewed Hollystar. The black she-cat looked at her clan mates with horrified green eyes. All cats began to gather for Firefur's vigil. Chapter 3~ Goldenflower It's been two dawns since the whole of ThunderClan discovered Firefur's death. Goldenflower sighed. She was in the bramble nursery. The tortoiseshell she-cat yawned. She laid dow her head on her moss bed. Just then, Goldenflower heard paw-steps. Goldenflower lifted her head. She saw Sandpool crouching low, and making her way to the camp entrance. What is she doing now? Goldenflower kept on looking at the pale ginger she-cat. Sandpool sneaked out of camp. Goldenflower shook her head. Sandpool couldn't have gone for revenge, could've she? Goldenflower grunted as she struggled to get up. Every cat in camp was asleep. She stalked over to the gorse bush. Goldenflower opened her mouth to taste the air. Sandpool was nearby. "Where did you go?" whispered Goldenflower. Goldenflower followed the pale ginger she-cat's scent trail. Goldenflower kept her light green eyes opened wide. After a while, Goldenflower had to stop and rest. She was too tired. It wouldn't hurt to rest, anyway. The ThunderClan queen was exhausted. After Goldenflower had enough time to rest (5 minutes), she bounded on towards where she had last scented Sandpool. Goldenflower knew she was missed by her clanmates. Goldenflower reached the ShadowClan border, where Sandpool's scent trail ended. She searched around, yet, no sign of the pale ginger warrior. Suddenly, she saw a stream of blood flowing down the ground. It was coming from behind a bush. Goldenflower tried to push away the bramble thicket. There, limp, was Sandpool's body. She was covered in a huge pool of blood. Like Firefur, she was bloody and hurt. Goldenflower tried to find any trace of life. The shallow breathing, her chest rising and dropping. Nothing happened. Sandpool was dead. Goldenflower felt tears run down her face. The tortoiseshell she-cat was astounded. Two of ThunderClan's newest warriors were slaughtered. Probably by ShadowClan, ''thought the enraged warrior. ''This is all ShadowClan's fault! First the prey, then the warriors' death. '' "No! Sandpool!" she screeched. "You're a young warrior! No! StarClan! Please! she wailed. Goldenflower whimpered. She picked up the body with her jaws. Goldenflower began the trip back home, with the body of a fallen warrior. In camp, Goldenflower had told the whole story to Hollystar and the clan. Everyone was devastated. Another loss! Every one gathered, once again, for another warrior's vigil. The next day, Goldenflower spent her time with Snowsong. The white queen would always ask for company. ''Hints for becoming a first time mother? Goldenflower had guessed that many times. A yowl erupted from HighRock. Hollystar stood there, proud. Her black pelt glistened in the sun. Her green eyes searching the whole camp. Featherfoot and Pantherkit stepped out from the nursery. Pantherkit, the strong black kit, was finally becoming an apprentice! Goldenflower couldn't get up, for the kits she carried were heavy. She only watched. She noticed Featherfoot take her place at the edge of HighRock, Pantherkit at her side. The tortoiseshell queen looked down at her son. Her green eyes (Goldenflower's sister looks almost identical to her.) 'gleamed with pride. Cloudclaw, Featherfoot's mate, took a step away from the group of cats, and made his way over to his mate and son. "Today," yowled Hollystar. "we will be welcoming a new apprentice, Pantherkit." Pantherkit's blue eyes flashed with excitement. Goldenflower chuckled. She remembered how happy ''she ''was when she was made an apprentice. She was appointed to Littlemoon. The small brown tabby tom was an elder now. "Until he has received his warrior name, Pantherkit shall be known as Panther''paw. Leopardfoot," Hollystar looked down at Goldenflower's brother. The golden tabby tomcat's blue eyes were flashing with joy in receiving his first apprentice. "Leopardfoot, Specklewing trained you well. I hope you will pass down all your knowledge down to Pantherpaw." "I will." replied Leopardfoot. "Good, we also have three new warriors to name, and I think Ripplepaw would have been proud." What is she talking about? wondered Goldenflower. "Mistpaw, Crowpaw, and Sorrelpaw. Come forward." yowled ThunderClan's proud leader. Goldenflower's apprentice, and her siblings, all came fourth. "Mistpaw, Crowpaw, and Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and fight and defend your clan at the cost of your life?" Mistpaw was the first to speak among her littermates. "I do, I say this before Ripplepaw." The other two apprentices replied as well. "I do," announced Crowpaw. The smokey-black apprentice's blue eyes were filled with joy. "I do," mewed Sorrelpaw. The tortoiseshell she-cat's green eyes filled with glee. Hollystar nodded with pleasure. "I, Hollystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained long and hard to understand the ways of your noble code." Every cat was silent, especially Goldenflower. Her apprentices was becoming a warrior! "Mistpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Misttail. ThunderClan welcomes your bravery and courage." Hollystar touched Misttail's head with her nose. Misttail respectfully licked her leader's shoulder. Soon, all the apprentices became warriors. Crowpaw became Crowwing. Sorrelpaw became Sorrelheart. All cats called out the new apprentice, and the three new warriors' names. "Pantherpaw! Misttail! Crowwing! Sorrelheart!" Goldenflower called out the loudest. All her training with Misttail was worth it. Chapter 4~ Misttail Misttail walked behind Stormfall as he lead the hunting patrol. Hollystar was with them. It had been a few dawns since Misttail's warrior ceramony. Misttail opened her mouth to taste the air. All sorts of prey scents filled the top of her mouth, her mouth watered. Something else crossed all the prey scents. Fox! The scent was strong. Misttail froze. "Stormfall, there's a fox nearby." Stormfall looked at the newest warrior, his amber eyes furious. "A fox is the last thing this clan needs." mewed Hollystar. Her sleek black pelt bristling. Her green eyes gleamed with distressed. Rainfur and Cloudclaw, who were both stalking a mouse, came back to the patrol. "We scent fox, Hollystar." reported Rainfur. Hollystar nodded. "So did we." Rainfur's gray and white pelt was bristling with fury. "I'll teach that piece of crow-food to never lay a paw on our territory, ever again!" yowled Rainfur. He sunk his claws into the soft soil. Misttail grew worried. A fox ''is ''the last thing we need. "We must get a stronger patrol to fight it off," suggested Misttail. "What?!? You mean, we're not strong enough?!?!?" growled Stormfall. The gray ThunderClan deputy had been angry at everything... since Ripplepaw. Misttail sighed. Ripplepaw was her brother. Oh, Ripplepaw, why did you have to die? ''Misttail had loved him till the very end. She still loves her brother, now. "Fine, we'll fight it off, then." Misttail mewed. Hollystar nodded. It was silent for many heart-beats. Cloudclaw broke the silence. "So how will we-" his question was cut of by the growl of a fox in the bushes next to Hollystar. A fox jumped out. "Hollystar, move!" It was Stormfall. The gray tomcat jumped out in front of the fox and Hollystar. Instead of the fox sinking his teeth into Hollystar, he sunk them into Stormfall. Misttail stood horrified. Cloudclaw pushed her and she jumped onto the fox. Instantly, Misttail unsheathed her claws and clawed the red beast. As Misttail was fighting, she saw Stormfall lay on the ground, limp. ''Not another death for ThunderClan, ''she thought. Then, she saw the deputy's chest rising and dropping. Misttail turned back to fight. Misttail fastened her jaws on the animal's neck. The fox let out a cry of terror. Hollystar scratched the fox's eye and muzzle. Rainfur and Cloudclaw, working as a team, bit into the fox's legs and tail. The fox howled in pain. Finally, after much time, the fox ran away. With a bloody face, and body. Misttail ran after the fox and yowled in triumph. "Run, you piece of crow-food, run!" Misttail went back to the group of cats when the fox was out of sight. When she got to the group, she noticed all the cats had awful injuries, not fatal. Cloudclaw had a claw mark on his nose, it was gushing out blood. Rainfur had a bite mark on his neck. It looked deep. Hollystar and Stormfall weren't any better than the rest of them. Misttail had two chunks of fur ripped off. A piece of her ear was missing '(the missing piece left behind an empty space that looked like a "V"). "Let's go back to camp." grunted Misttail. All the cats did so. In camp, Fawnpelt checked their injuries. The light brown medicine cat was checking Misttail, now. The other cats on the patrol were gone. Misttail clenched her teeth together, to avoid yowling in pain, as Fawnpelt placed marigold on a claw mark. Misttail noticed Dappleleaf on a moss bed next to her. Misttail looked at her with sympathy in her amber eyes. "When will she be leaving?" asked the black and white warrior. Fawnpelt looked at Dappleleaf. "Today, maybe." answered the medicine cat. Featherpaw, Fawnpelt's apprentice, appeared from the back of the den with more marigold. Dappleleaf was Misttail's mother. She became crazy since Ripplepaw died. It was dawn, Lionleaf, whom was leading the border patrol, was choosing cats. "Misttail, would you like to come?" he called. Misttail nodded and ran towards him. "Icefur and Flamefoot, you could come, too." The patrol left. The patrol was at the RiverClan border. Lionleaf scent marked the border. As did Misttail and the rest of the patrol. A smell reached the top of Misttail's mouth. "What is that smell?" she hollered. The patrol seemed to smell it, too. Misttail almost gagged. Almost heart-beats after the patrol sensed the horrible smell. Icefur looked at the stream that marked the border. Her green eyes were wide with fear. "The river!" Lionleaf turned back and looked at the river. His dark gray tabby pelt bristled. Misttail gazed at the river. There, floating, was Mosspelt and Reedtail. There bodies were lifeless as they were swept down the stream by a strong current. "No!" Misttail wailed. "Why?" Icefur pushed her pelt against hers. "Shh." "More deaths? Is this what StarClan wants? For ThunderClan to die?" growled Flamefoot. Icefur sighed. "We might as well get the bodies out of the river." Misttail went over to the shore and picked the closest body up, Mosspelt. A rock stopped the current, and she was crushed against it. Her blue-grey and white patched fur was scarred, but the water had washed it away. Her blue eyes were wide with terror, and her claws unsheathed as if she had battled before death. A tuft of wet black fur was stuck there. "I'm so sorry." whispered Misttail. That patrol gathered the remaining body, and headed back to camp. "We shall sit in vigil for these two noble warriors." mewed Hollystar. Misttail was back in camp. The black and white warrior looked at Dawnfrost and Swallowflight, as they prepared themselves for their brother's vigil. Reedtail. "This is another loss for ThunderClan." Hollystar announced. Her voice was shaky, as if she were going to cry. Misttail walked over to Swallowflight, and licked his ear tip. Dawnfrost was staring at her brother's body like it was something off another planet. Her eyes were wide and clouded. "It'll be all right. He walks with StarClan." Swallowflight looked up. His green eyes looked comforted, yet sad. Swallowflight licked Misttail's shoulder. "I don't know who killed them. But I'll find out." she promised. Swallowflight gazed at her, and she felt comforted. "This is how I felt when Ripplepaw died." she mewed. "We'll all have times when grief and sorrow strikes us, like when we strike a mouse." reassured the gray warrior. Chapters 5, 6, 7, and 8 coming soon Please read 'A New Moon ' for complete understanding. Go ahead and take turns reading it by chapter. Several chapters are missing in this novel based on Otter's absence. Chapter 9 (already written) Goldenflower gasped. DeathClan is attacking? "We must tell Hollystar!" cried Snowsong. "I’ll go. We need to secure the camp now.” snarled Goldenflower, tearing out of the den and bursting into Hollystar’s. "Hollystar? Hollystar, there's something I need to tell you!" "Come in." Goldenflower walked inside her leader's den. Once she saw Hollystar licking her paws, she began to speak. “DeathClan took Creamsplash, and are preparing to attack.” Goldenflower screeched. Hollystar stared at her queen in horror. "DeathClan?!? Announce this to the warriors!" Hollystar pelted out from her den and scrabbled onto High Rock. "All those cats old enough to catch there own prey join-" a yowl erupted from the gorse tunnel. Goldenflower stared in terror. She saw Snowsong depart from the nursery and begin fighting with a large ginger tom. A small black dark tom galloped through the gorse bush. DeathClan warriors, more than the eye could see, raced into camp. A group split from the sea of rogues, larger than all the warriors in ThunderClan, turned to the nursery den. "ThunderClan, attack!" All cats began to fight. Screeching and spitting echoed through the camp. Goldenflower pelted to the nursery, kicking up dust and shrieking. "They are attacking!" she yowled as she reached the nursery. All the queens tucked their kits towards them. "It can't be!" moaned Willowfern. The pale grey she-cat’s face was flushed and her pelt bristled. Goldenflower snatched Iriskit. “Come on! Since your mother isn’t here, we need to get you away. She grabbed Violetkit and suddenly screeched in pain. A pain in her stomach took her breath away. The tortoiseshell she-cat fell to the ground. "My kits are coming!" she howled as a spasm overtook her body. Amberheart screeched. “Save her!” Greenflower, an elder and Goldenflower's grandmother, pushed herself into the den. "We must help her!" rasped the elderly she-cat. Willowfern raced out of the nursery, leaving the queens comforting Goldenflower while she spit and yowled.. Heart-beats later, she came back with Pantherpaw. Meadowkit turned to him, and wailed. "Goldenflower's having her kits!" Pantherpaw raced to his aunt. "Come on Goldenflower, you could do it!" Goldenflower tried to push. All the elders, queens, and kits tried to encourage the soon-to-be-mother. “I’ll guard the nursery.” Pantherpaw snarled. The gray apprentice turned back to his kin. "Goldenflower, push!" Goldenflower struggled. She pushed as hard as she could. "Get Fawnpelt!" cried Snowsong. Goldenflower could hear the cries of cats in the clearing, yowling in pain. Willowfern raced to the medicine cats' den. Many heart-beats later, Goldenflower could hear the shriek of a cat dying. Goldenflower could see Pantherpaw looking horrified, as did Meadowkit and Hawk-kit. Fawnpelt raced in. Her pelt was streaked with blood. Goldenflower managed to ask a question. "Who died?" Fawnpelt's amber eyes were full of satisfaction. "A DeathClan warrior. I killed him. And Willowfern is fighting out there." Goldenflower’s purr ended in a shriek as she felt something slid from her. A kit dropped onto the moss. "A tom!" cried Fawnpelt. "Snowsong, please lick!" The white she-cat started licking the wet gray tabby. As Snowsong finished licking, she pushed the kit next to Goldenflower's belly. The kit started to suckle. Chapter 10~ Pantherpaw Pantherpaw watched as Goldenflower licked the kit she had delivered. Pantherpaw was next to his beloved aunt. He turned back to check on Meadowkit, Ivykit, Moonkit, Duskkit, and Hawk-kit, whom were hiding behind Spottedstripe and Amberheart. Oh, Meadowkit. I hope this all turns out all right. The entrance of the bramble nursery shook. Meadowkit and Hawk-kit shook with fear and huddled close. Pantherpaw left Goldenflower's side, and joined Meadowkit. A dark brown DeathClan tom strolled lazily through the entrance. "Kits?" he mewed. "Easy kill for me." Spottedstripe and Amberheart snarled. Amberheart pushed Moonkit towards Spottedstripe. Amberheart darted forward scratched the tom’s muzzle. The tom-cat spat and lashed out a paw, striking Amberheart full in the face and slamming her into the wall, unconscious. “Amberheart!” Moonkit cried. “No!” Goldenflower gasped as a spasm rolled down her body. The tabby grinned, and advanced towards Meadowkit. The dark tom flicked his huge paw, knocking Meadowkit over, exposing her belly as Spottedstripe moaned, tears running down her face, unable to save Meadowkit and keep the others safe. He put lifted his paw in the air and got ready to strike as she whimpered. Pantherpaw jumped in front of his beloved. "Want to die first, runt? Fine, see if I care." The tom lashed a paw at Pantherpaw. Pantherpaw scraped his claws on the DeathClan warrior's nose. The evil cat took a pace back, leaving Meadowkit squirming. "Stupid kit!" Pantherpaw dashed forward and clawed the warrior's eye. The rouge yowled in pain, but then started to laugh. "Protecting your beloved? Lets see how much you can protect her now." The tom slithered over and placed a paw on Meadowkit’s heart. Pantherpaw ran towards her, when another cat darted into the nursery. A DeathClan warrior. It was a she-cat, white pelted with big black paws. The she-cat pinned Pantherpaw to the ground and pushed his head in the moss, holding it down. She lowered her head and shoved her stinking breath into Pantherpaw’s. “You’re about to have everything taken away from you.” she snarled. "Let go of my sister!" Dusk-kit came out of nowhere. He lunged at the tom. The tabby unsheathed his claws, and raked them across Duskkit's face. The kit plopped onto the ground, lifeless and limp. "No!" Pantherpaw tried to struggle and escape, the she-cat was too strong. "Kill the kit!" hollered the she-cat. The tom nodded and planted a paw on her face until she couldn't breathe, leaving her motionless and unconscious. He raked his claws over her leg until it was tattered and bloody. "No!" Pantherpaw cried again. Goldenflower, in labor in the corner, screeched a furious, “Meadowkit!” Amberheart, gasping in the corner, stood up and came from behind the tom, raking a claw on his leg. The tom unsheathed a claw, and sunk it into a unconscious Meadowkit’s gentle heart. The tom let go of Meadowkit but, it was too late. Just before Amberheart attacked the savage cat, Meadowkit's head dropped to the ground. The body poured out blood, her bones in sight. Amberheart roared in fury, and sunk her teeth into the tom’s throat. He gasped and clawed at her feebily, but he was dead by the time he hit the ground. The she-cat let go of Pantherkit and pelted out of the entrance, yowling in fury and pleasure. The tom lay on the ground dead, his body broken and abused. Pantherpaw struggled to stand up and pelted to Meadowkit. She was not the sweet tortoiseshell with the glowing amber eyes and white paws. She was a small, motionless body with a pelt of soaking red and a face that was torn and unrecognizable. "Meadowkit! Meadowkit, no!!" wailed the heartbroken Pantherpaw. The gray apprentice turned back to see Dusk-kit's body, his face clawed. "We shall avenge these unjust deaths. It was not their time to die." growled Amberheart. The tabby queen glanced back at the Spottedstripe "Stay here with Goldenflower. I’m going." Amberheart stalked off, Pantherkit trailing behind as tears ran down his face. Snowsong was clawing a black cat's throat, and fighting with a cream she-cat at the same time. Oakblaze and Nightfern were battling- they were a dangerous pair who showed no mercy, and clawed life out of a brown she-cat. "We need more help!" Hollystar ran up to Pantherpaw. Her black pelt was no more. She was covered in blood. "Pantherpaw, I need you to get help from all the Clans!" Pantherpaw nodded and dashed into the clearing. He noticed several cats laying on the floor, dead. He saw the gray feathery coat of Featherpaw. He was motionless. StarClan, help us! Ravenfeather was fighting off three DeathClan warriors, Birdsong and Whiteclaw by his side. Pantherpaw ran to the gorse tunnel. The gray apprentice dashed towards RiverClan territory. When Pantherpaw reached the border with RiverClan, he could still hear the sounds of yowling cats. Pantherpaw swam across the river. As soon as he was on land, he sprinted and ran to the RiverClan camp. Pantherpaw reached the camp. He raced inside. A she-cat was near the entrance. She was a snow-white she-cat with black spots. The she-cat let out a terrified yowl when she saw Pantherpaw. He hadn't noticed he was all covered in blood. "I must speak with Streamstar!" he cried. All cats glanced at him. A ginger and white tom stepped inside a den under a great, big rock. The leader's den? assumed Pantherpaw. The ginger and white tom, whom Pantherpaw distinguished was Otterfur, came out of the leader's den and walked towards Pantherpaw. "Streamstar wants to see you." he mewed. Pantherpaw nodded. The apprentice raced to Streamstar's den. Inside, was a moss bed in the dark side of the den. Streamstar was staring at Pantherpaw. "What do you need?" asked the mottled grey tom. "ThunderClan has been attacked by DeathClan!" The leader immediately stood up. "I shall send help right away." "Thank you. I must be on my way to ShadowClan and WindClan." Pantherpaw bowed in respect and went on to the next territory. Chapter 11 When he got back to camp, Pantherpaw had many cats from the Clans. All cats dashed to the nearest DeathClan cat, and attacked. Pantherpaw raced to a huge black tom, then stopped. This tom was no ordinary DeathClan warrior. It was Dagger. Pantherpaw felt rage inside. I shall kill you, thought the apprentice. He lunged at Dagger's neck. Dagger was fighting with Leopardfoot, Pantherpaw's mentor. "How dare you lay a paw on my home! HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?" Pantherpaw was filled with fury. He bit into Dagger's neck so hard, Dagger yowled in pain. Pantherpaw ripped off a piece of flesh. Dagger turned back to Pantherpaw. "Ignorant piece of fox-dung!" cried the dark tom. Pantherpaw's eyes seemed to have the reflecting of flames. Dagger ran off to the gorse tunnel. "Good job, Pantherpaw, let's see if you could do that with more warriors." Leopardfoot panted. Pantherpaw searched the clearing for Dusk. This was another cat whom deserved to die. Pantherpaw saw Dusk lying on the ground. Amberheart stood over him. He gets what he deserves. Death! Pantherpaw heard a shriek come from HighRock. It was Stormfall fighting off a huge light brown tabby. "Get off of me, you load of fox-dung!" yowled Stormfall. The gray tom-cat growled and slashed a claw on the tom's ear. A ShadowClan tom was scrabbling up the steps to assist the deputy, but it was too late. "Fox-dung? I'm fox-dung? Pathetic!" The tom placed flipped Stormfall over and sunk his claws deep into his belly. The tom bit hard into Stormfall's throat. Stormfall lay there, his eyes blank. Pantherpaw saw Snowsong fighting off a mud-colored she-cat. The she-cat slashed a paw across Snowsong's flank, but her bursting belly slowed her down. Pantherpaw ran to save his clanmate. A golden-furred tom got there before the gray apprentice. He bit into the she-cat's neck and pulled her off of Snowsong. Snowsong glanced at the RiverClan cat, relief glowing in her dark blue eyes. Pantherpaw noticed a white tom sneaking into the nursery. Goldenflower! Pantherpaw ran to where his aunt was in labor. A yowl of agony came from the bramble nursery. Pantherpaw went inside. The tom was crouched over a tiny, motionless body, a kit, full of blood. But it wasn't Hawk-kit, Iriskit, Moonkit, or Violetkit. "My kit! You killed her!" It was one of Goldenflower's kits. Her voice was pure terror and sorrow. "Oops." smirked the white tom. "Aww, you're the only queen? How sad, nobody here to protect you." Goldenflower struggled. The tortoiseshell she-cat yowled as a spasm rolled through her body. Out of his eye, Pantherpaw noticed Greenflower and the elders were in a special hiding place, with the kits. "Let me help you." mewed the tom. The white tom-cat placed a paw on Goldenflower's belly. "Push, dearest. Want me to push for you?" The white tom started to squeeze Goldenflower. "Ahh!!!!" Goldenflower shrieked in pain. Pantherpaw was horrorstricken. He couldn't move his paws. A flash of red-brown streaking across the den. "Let her go!" Oakblaze jumped on Blood. The warrior bit hard into the tom's neck. Pantherpaw joined the fight. Pantherpaw clenched his jaws firmly on the tom’s leg. He seemed astounded that a second cat appeared. The white tom struggled to escape the grip of the two cats. The rogue grew weaker, and weaker, until finally, he fell limp. "We killed him." mewed Oakblaze. "It won't take long for DeathClan to turn tail and run home. I’m worried. The last I saw of Nightfern was her, Mothheart and Strikeleaf fighting Blood." Pantherpaw grabbed the two tom’s bodies and took them outside. Back to the battle. thought Pantherpaw. Hundreds of cats were fighting like a fury, but finally, cats of all Clans were outnumbering them. In a daze, Pantherpaw watched as Nightfern, Grayfawn, Mothheart, and Strikeleaf slaughtered a cat each, fighting together without flaw. Nightfern flashed claws, Grayfawn snarled and tripped, Mothheart grabbed throats, and Strikeleaf teared legs. The fought in a circle of death. The four beauties of the Clans were dangerous and deadly, and once the fighting DeathClan warriors saw they weren’t so dainty, they stayed far from the she-cats. Strikeleaf of ShadowClan, the beautiful dark dappled tortoiseshell, slashed a claw into a speckled tom’s leg as he screeched in agony. Grayfawn of WindClan, the slender light grey, stuck out a paw, tripping the speckled tom. Mothheart of RiverClan, the stunning golden tabby, dug her teeth into the fallen tom’s throat, And finally Nightfern of ThunderClan, the breath-taking silver tabby, scored her claws across the tom’s face and finished him. A beautiful dark tortoiseshell that looked identical to Strikeleaf pelted in battle and clawed his nose, even thought he was already dead. Oakblaze, fighting a black tom, raced to them. Strikeleaf looked at the identical she-cat in surprise. “Firemoss!” she purred. Her sister, Firemoss, nodded and looked disgustedly down at the speckled tom. A spasm rolled down his body and he jerked. Blood spilled from his wounds. He died slowly, moaning. Nightfern spat. “Normally I wouldn’t kill so painfully, but this case was special. He killed Nightbreeze. My brother.” And suddenly the strong she-cat wasn’t so strong, but burst into tears and buried her face in Oakblaze’s shoulder. Strikeleaf comforted her friend. “Nightfern, it’s okay.” “He rests will StarClan.” added Mothheart. Oakblaze licked her blood-stained cheek. "Let's go fight Blood.” he growled. His voice was hard and angry. He and Nightfern dashed off to Blood, who was fighting Hollystar on High Rock. Oakblaze and Nightfern were a nightmare. Blood was a worse nightmare. They fought and spat and threw their bodies at each other, unsheating claws and digging teeth deep. Minutes later, they called, "Cats of all Clans! Blood is dead!" Oakblaze caterwauled. He was posed on the edge of High Rock along with Nightfern, with an exhausted Hollystar and a body below him. He proudly lifted his chin, and Nightfern shoved Blood’s body over the edge of High Rock. His dark brown body was broken, bloody and battered. Blood’s body fell to the ground with a loud thump, motionless and limp. The fighting cats stopped. DeathClan cats stood horrified. Screeching, they turned tail and pelted out the tunnel, their eyes filled with terror. Pantherpaw saw a silver-and-black tabby tom strike down one more cat, a pale, almost white she-cat. The she-cat fought bravely, but it was no match for the DeathClan rogue. He dug his claws into her belly, and Willowfern fell to the ground, limp. “Willowfern!” cried Pantherpaw. He raced towards the silver tabby, but he flew out of the tunnel and out of Clan territory. Pantherpaw stopped, and looked around camp. The cats in the clearing started to collect the bodies of their fallen. There moves were slow and tired, and their tails drooped with grief. Tiptail and Redeye of ShadowClan were hauled by Poppyleg and Sootheart. Birchear carried out Lizardclaw's body. Pantherpaw went inside the nursery. Ravenfeather was there already. Goldenflower was on her moss nest with three healthy kits. "Two toms and a she-kit." mewed Fawnpelt. She was talking to Ravenfeather. All the queens returned safely back to the nursery. Except Willowfern. "What about the dead one?" Pantherpaw stepped in. Fawnpelt and Ravenfeather looked at him. "The dead one was a she-kit." Chapter 12 Pantherpaw went over to the body of the little kit. The poor thing was so bloody, you could barley see the pelt color. Narrowing his eyes, Pantherkit thought it was a tortoiseshell and white kit. She looked like her mother. "Pantherpaw, look." it was Goldenflower. The queen stepped back to show Pantherpaw her surviving kits. "The black and white one is Littlekit. The gray tabby is Adderkit. The last one, the brown tabby, is Rowankit." The trio were sleeping soundly. Goldenflower eyes were grief-filled for the dead kit. "They are beautiful." mewed Pantherpaw. Leopardfoot called for his apprentice. "Pantherpaw! Come and help me with the bodies!" Pantherpaw was beginng to run outside, when he remembered Meadowkit's and Dusk-kit's bodies. He couldn’t bare to pick up his love’s body, or his friend’s carcass. Oh, Meadowkit, why did it have to end like this? He wouldn’t pick up her beautiful, now bloody body. He’d go get their mother. Pantherpaw swallowed down a cry and padded towards the camp entrance, where some WindClan and ShadowClan cats were gathering their fallen’s bodies, thanking a grateful Hollystar, and leaving. Strikeleaf and Firemoss dipped their heads and sadly picked up Shreadclaw, Clanmates following their leads and carrying other bodies. Grayfawn and Raptorfand gently held Stripefur’s tabby body. Nightfern bid her friends good-bye. Mothheart picked up a cat Pantherpaw didn’t recognize. Then, all the cats from the Clans departed. They didn’t notice Willowfern’s body, shoved into and under the brambles, covered by the branches and thorns. Pantherpaw squeezed into the space and stood up tall. Willowfern’s body was completely un-mauled, except for a few minor scratches. Only her stomach told the story. It was cut wide open, a perfect split. Her entrails were thrown across the brambles, hanging off the branches. Panterpaw swallowed a spew. Her green eyes were wide and open. Willowfern was Pantherpaw’s aunt, because she was Cloudclaw’s sister, Pantherkit’s father. “I can’t leave you like this.” whispered Pantherpaw. He wrinkled his nose and gently put her entrails back inside her body. He stuck his right paw in her belly and delicately picked out the leaves and dirt. He smoothed out her fur and pushed her sides of her open skin together to prevent more guts from spilling out. Panterpaw, choked by sudden grief, breathed, “Thank you for giving life to Meadowkit and Duskkit. I will never forget you, or the love of my life and her brother.”” He dragged her by the scruff and propped her up on his shoulders. As soon as he dragged her out, chaos ran through camp swiftly. Pantherpaw let her head fall on a pile of leaves. Leopardfoot, gathering Featherpaw’s silvery body, screeched at seeing his brother’s mate. Hollystar and Nightfern gazed in horror. A burst of grey-and-white streaked towards Willowfern. Leopardfoot moved out of the way and gently placed Featherpaw on a pile with Whiteclaw and three other bodies. The black tom’s eyes were hurt and bloody. He too was dead. “Willowfern!” he wailed. "Willowfern! No!!! NO!!!" Amberheart padded from the nursery, holding Meadowkit. Spottedstripe trailed behind, Duskkit motionless in her mouth. The two she-cats tenderly placed them on the ground. Sunlight hit Meadowkit’s blood-soaked fur, dappling it. Rainfur dropped to the ground. Grief overtook him and he was sent into a spasm of uncontrollable heartbreak. “Meadowkit! Duskkit! My kits! My life is ruined-" Rainfur glanced at the pile of bodies again and saw another familiar body. Fernpelt. "Mother!" "My life is over! My family!" Pantherpaw felt the same. My life's over, too. Meadowkit's gone. Dusk-kit's gone. Lionleaf, Fernpelt's mate, was crouched over the golden tabby. "Dearest one, travel safe." Lionleaf placed his head on his mate's body and started to cry. Everyone mourned for their lost ones. The gorse bush shook. Every cat braced themselves for the worst. Ravenfeather growled. "Better not be an intruder." Creamsplash popped out. Everyone was astonished. Amberheart, Iriskit, and Violetkit ran out from the nursery. "Mama!" The two sisters, Iriskit and Violetkit, purred and mewed. "How did you escape?" asked Amberheart. "I'll tell you, and the whole clan. Cats of ThunderClan, I was abducted by DeathClan." Every cat gasped. "While almost all of the warriors were in battle, a queen named Blue helped me escape. She is here with me now." Creamsplash moved away from the gorse tunnel to reveal an undernourished white she-cat with big blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Blue." Category:Fanfiction Category:Ottersplash's Stories